Magic or Chakra?
by Lover of Writings
Summary: A girl named Kaida finds herself in the middle of a battle between two magically groups. She decides to join the Fairy Tail side after almost getting killed by an enemy of Fairy Tail. She is captured and finds herself stuck in a prison in the Hidden Leaf Village trying to survive and at the same time give them no clues at who she was before she lost her memory. Will she give in?


**Magic or Chakra?**

 **Chapter 1**

I open my eyes to see a dark, red sky with trees surrounding my view. I peer up to my left and see a boy with a strange headband and hair bright yellow standing above me holding a strange knife weapon and a exact copy of this boy standing next to him.

Frozen with fear, I could do nothing while I watch the boy raise the strange weapon about to finish me off. Suddenly, a teen with rosy red hair, hands engulfed in flames, punches the boy straight in the gut, screaming Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, and sending the poor guy flying across the dirt covered ground.  
Holding out his hand, the strange teen with the weird fire asks me, "What's your name?"  
Grabbing his hand I answer, "Kaida, I think, what's yours? Wait… how did I get here?"  
He smiles at me with his dazzling, white teeth and answers," Natsu Dragneel." He frowns. "I have no clue how you got here though. I don't recognize you from the guild."

A girl with blonde hair, keys in her hands, and battle wounds and blood all over her, collapses in front of me after his rushed explanation.

Natsu sprints over to her and murmurs," Lucy, why do you always have to use all of your magic power?!" Natsu picks the badly wounded girl up and gently carries her across the battlefield barely missing spells being cast at the enemy.  
I scuttle after him seeing more people injured under a colossal, white tent. There is a young girl that seems to be healing the wounded. I kneel down beside a woman with long, red hair and silver, chipped armor. She has gashes in her leg and a strange, purple fluid is growing on her arm. For some odd reason, I place my hands over her stomach and think in my head heal. It was as if I wasn't in control of my body. A strange, glowing, green light appears from my hands. It feels like sparkles are flowing from the center of my chest to move throughout my body. _What the heck? What is this light?_ My eyes widen seeing the fluid disappearing down to her fingertips.  
"I didn't know you could use magic!" Natsu said curiously inching towards the woman I was healing.  
"I d-didn't know e-e-either!" I stutter.  
The armored woman starts squirming and opens her eyes to look up at me.  
"Thanks," she groans and slowly stands to continue the fight. I keep my eyes on her when suddenly her armor changes. Dumbstruck, I watch her defeat many of the enemy with her gleaming sword.  
I scamper over to heal the blonde haired girl, Lucy. Placing my hands over her stomach, I think the same thing but adding on magic power. So, I think heal power? Color returns to her skin and Natsu releases a sigh of relief. When I relax the magic power slips back into my chest. I feel really woozy and lightheaded and fall back to my knees after trying to stand back up. She sits up wincing in pain from hitting the ground. I smile at her excitedly and at the same time pained that I can use magic! She looks over at the battlefield. I follow her gaze.  
"Who healed Erza?" She is staring at the woman with long red hair and armor on.  
"I did."  
"Who are you, may I ask?"  
Natsu replies to Lucy, "This is Kaida. She is a healer."  
"Well that's a relief. We need more of those," says the girl with long, dark blue hair.  
"You're in luck!" I answer smiling.  
"That's Wendy. She's one of our only healers that are here," Natsu explains. Soon after, he follows Lucy out to continue fighting. I see him wrap his enemy in flames like a barrier not letting the girl to escape and punch her in the chest to knock her out.  
I race out onto the battlefield to heal other people who haven't been able to make it over to the safe house. I notice all the people under the tent have a weird bird-like symbol on their bodies, so I try to find people who have that same symbol. I move across the battlefield making sure not to be hit by the spells or balls of flame being cast. I spot a girl with bright blue eyes who has a sparkling red symbol, unlike the other symbols, upon her arm. I kneel down beside to her. Not only does she has the red symbol, she also has the bird-like symbol on her stomach that is as black as a storm cloud. As soon as I kneel down to heal her, a shocking sensation shivers down through my spine.

She opens one eye and it widens as she whispers "Look out." Confused, I do nothing and keep on healing her until Natsu shouts, "Kaida look out behind you!" However, it was already too late. I turn around and see the boy with the yellow hair has the strange knife pointed at my throat. To get out of his aim, I punch him in the gut while backing away.  
I quickly grab the teen with the black symbol and sprint over to the tent. I place her down in an empty spot on the grass. As soon as I healed her, I looked around the battlefield. The enemy has surrounded the tent and only a couple people on my side have enough strength and power to try to fight them.  
 _How dare they surround the wounded,_ I think and angrily place my hands on the ground. Quickly, a fire barrier has wrapped around the tent allowing only people with the bird symbol to enter. I look outside and see the boy with the yellow hair and a boy with black hair and red eyes talking to each other. The boy with yellow hair points to me and shows the boy with black hair the barrier I casted. I look around and see that the enemy all has something in common. They all have a colored headband with a symbol on it.  
"Natsu!"  
He looks at me and answers " Yes?"  
"Why are we fighting them and who are they?" I demand with a glare.  
"They are different types of wizards which have to use hand movements to release their power called chakra. They hurt one of our Fairy Tail guild members when we accidentally came onto their land."  
"I can't hold the barrier for much longer so I have to go and fight." I tell him.  
"Be careful they are very powerful."  
I look to the boy with yellow hair and a man with gray hair. They are staring right at me. I stare right back at them. I then look at the boy with black hair and stare into his eyes. I blink and see a world that is black and white. The boy is standing in front of me. I look around and see that I am tied to a wooden post. He looks at me and a sword appears in his hand. Suddenly, I realized my whole body wouldn't move. _What was going on?_ He grins a dangerous smile at me showing that I was in for a real treat. If only it was a good treat… He quickly goes to cutting me, stabbing me, and making me bleed both mentally and physically. This torture goes on what feels like forever until he says, "You are a strong opponent with many talents. We can get information from you. Come with us and we'll leave your friends alive." I glare at him and droops my head somewhat. He smiles and says, "Don't worry I will keep my friends from hurting your friends if you promise to come with me. I hate this idea, but Naruto might be right. Oh and I can read your mind in this world." I grimace as much as I can and think _fine_.  
I blink and find myself in the normal world. I collapse but instead of hitting the ground I am held in the air. The fire barrier is down, and the boy who was talking to me and the kid who tried to kill me are holding onto my arms. I decide to dub them red eyes and Nutto. Fairy Tail members are outside of the tent and Natsu is preparing to fight my captors.  
"Natsu, stop! If you just leave them alone they will leave you alone for now!" I yell trying to stop the fight from happening. "They just will take me and leave you alone you hear me?! Heal the others!"  
The blonde haired boy, Naruto, pulls me in the direction of the woods.  
"Kaida! We can't just let them take you!" Natsu yells from his position.  
"Yes, yes you can!" I growl and walk where they are pulling me. "They will kill you no matter what you throw at them. Just heal your friends for me. That is my decision. Just listen to me and do what I say, Natsu!" Soon, I disappear into the woods being pulled in an eastern direction.  
Nutto and the red eyed kid pull me into a path surrounded by woods. I growl and try to drag my feet. However, the kids are strong looking about 18/20. They look strong enough to just hold me above the ground the whole time. The adrenaline is wearing off as I start slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally I fall to the ground and the world goes black and everything silent.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is my first fanfiction so please try to be nice! Hope you like it!  
By the way I will keep on going with this story and try to get the other chapters down. I will probably publish once every two weeks or once a week.


End file.
